You Work Here Now?
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Ichigo finds that Ryo hired Kishu, Pie, and Taruto to work at the cafe! How will she cope with the idea of working together with Kishu watching her back? Little romance.


Tokyo Mew Mew

Kishu x Ichigo

"Ryo said we had to come early to a meeting. But Why is it only me?" I said out loud as I sat in the chair. I was by myself for about ten minutes till Pudding and Lettuce showed up. "Ichigo!" Pudding huged me. "What are we doing here?" Lettuce asked. "Stop shoving me around!" A loud voice boomed. Pudding got even more excited. "No way! Taro?" There was no way it was them! But I just had to be wrong.

"Pudding!" He came out and hugged her quick. Was Pudding blushing? "Good morning." Pie bowed to us. "Hello again, Pie." now it was Lettuce turn? What was going on with these two. Ryo came out and with one other perdon. "Kishu?!" "I'm back little kitty!" He winks at me and I shiver. "Ryo, what in the name of all sweet sugar is going on?!" I start to shout.

"Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce, Meet our new recruts." He pointed to the three alians. "What?" I ask stunned. "With Mint at her dance resituls and Zakuro on shoots we needed help. You three are in high school now and need more time to study. So I asked them if they wanted to help." He did not just say all that. "Do I need to transform and beat them up again to save our sorry butt?" "Ichigo! They really are here to HELP." What? "Yes! Now we can eat all the candy in the world together!" Pudding was excited. "I can Help you understand the humans on the planet if you want?" Lettuce offered. "Well looks like we're partners now, kitty." Kishu grinned.

"Mint! You have to come to work now!" "Why in the world would I?" I called Mint on my break. "Guess who is now working here? Kishu, Taro, and Pie!" I said. "HOLY -" "What?" "Nothing. Bad teacher. But that does sound terrible. At least there not here to kill us this time." I rolled my eyes. "Not you too! Lettuce is talking non-stop with Pie and Pudding keeps sneaking off with Taro to eat candy. I'm stuck working with...Kishu!" I shiver again. "Ichigo." Mint sighs. "Give them a chance."

I decided to listen to Mint and give Kishu and the other two a try. The next day was a lot better. Pudding was focusing and Pie worked in the kitchen with Keiichiro. Ryo being his lay back self, Was showing Kishu around and Taruto helped me and Lettuce when we needed it. "Strawberry cake please." I called. At least this time things were more quiet.

"Hey cuties!" I spoke too soon. "Go away." I whispered. "You like working here?" I rolled my eyes. "With the new waiters sure. Beats any other job out there." I said seeing Kishu grinning. "How about you tell me when you get off work." I slapped the guys hand. "How about no. I'm not your type. And your too old." I said. Seeing he was a college student. "Ouch! Spark! I like it!" Oh shoot! Ryo help me here!

"Back off man." To my surprise Pie was the one standing between me and the guy. "Excuse me?" Pie stares at the man and my gosh it does wonders! "Fine. I'll back off." The guy left the cafe and everyone clapped for him. "Thanks Pie." i said. Maybe having them here is a good thing after all. I smiled then turned to Kishu who was...Frowning?

After that happened the day blew by quickly. "Man! this was crazy!" Taruto said. "Want to hit the store?" Pudding asked. I rolled my eyes. "Sure. But not candy." Pudding laughed. "Of course not! Food for dinner!" I got a sinking feeling as she dragged him away. Lettuce and I exchanged glances before Ryo's laughter filled the room. "I am so going to enjoy the extra help." He laughed. "Really?" I said to him. "What?" Pie walked past us and headed for the door. "I'm off to the library. I need to get more knowledge about this world." He said. I was sure Lettuce was going with him. "I need to get home. Studding for test this week." And there she went.

I was heading out to my house and I noticed the guy hanging around the corner. Crap! What was I to do?! I stood still thinking of something when I felt and arm linked with mine. "Just act normal. I promise nothing will happen to you." Whispered a voice that I could NEVER forget. Kishu! He and I walked like we knew each other for years. Almost like a couple. The guy glared at us and Kishu I could tell was glaring back. Once we were in the clear he let go of me. "That should hold him off." He said. I looked at him with a confused look. "Why did you just do that for?" He just grinned.

Kishu walked me to my house from a distance. "Thanks again for taking me home." I said. It actually WAS nice of him. "Anything for Kitty." He winked. Jezz! "Kishu. Please tell me. before you leave. Why did you save me from that creep." I asked a fair question. He walked up to me and kissed the top of my hand. "I want to make up for what I nearly did to you. And becoming friends with you will help fill the void I guess." The void? In his heart? Oh my gosh!

"Kishu. The day you died in my arms I knew that if we made it through that. I would become your friend. So we already are friends." I smiled. He looked shocked. "I don't hate you for the things you did. I moved past that." He grinned. "Then maybe I'll have a chance to impress you yet." Before I could say another word he was gone. "Oh Kishu!" I mumbled. Maybe one day I'll tell him that Masaya and I aren't together. But let's just see what this new change in him brings. Great now I'm grinning just like him!

Hope you like the story!


End file.
